An owner of a domestic dog may prefer to allow the domestic dog access to an area the owner wishes to remain free of dog excrement. For example, a homeowner may prefer a dog to remain in the owner's home while also desiring the home to remain free from dog excreta. To further this desire, a wrap-around canine utility harness used in concert with an integral dog diaper able to contain dog excrement may be of specific interest to the owner. Dogs may prefer not to wear an external garment specifically around a backside area. Domestic pet owners may have difficulty securing and keeping in place a simple pet diaper.
Previous attempts at holding a pet diaper in place have found limited success. These attempts may include a dog diaper fitted with straps or buckles intended to encircle the shoulders of a dog. However, without fully wrapping the trunk of the dog, these attempts may find limited ability to maintain position on the dog.
Therefore, an owner of a domestic dog may find useful an integrated harness diaper apparatus capable of comfortable excrement security on a dog while providing additional utility for control of the dog.